


Tim Burton's Prompts

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Tim Burton Movies, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: A compilation of prompts using some line of Tim Burton's movies.





	1. “You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream.”

“Are you sure this is the place?” Hux asks Kylo as they walk through the crowded street.

The General and the Supreme Leader of the First Order came to the planet of Satra looking for information about an ancient Sith relic. They believe that this device has more power than ten thousand kyber crystals together.

And since it’s highly important, both of them agreed to stop fighting for a second to team up and come to look for the relic.

Their informants have told them that a girl, a gypsy, might know the exact location about this valuable relic.

“We’re about to find out,” Kylo replies, with a grimace of disgust. This planet is too crowded, too vulgar for his taste. There are several vendors on the street selling food, potions, amulets, screaming and laughing out loud.

At the end of the street, there’s a big cherry tent with a sign that says, “The great (Y/N), fortune teller.”

“It’s here,” Kylo says as he stops in front of the tent.

“Uh, you first,” Hux stutters. Not that he’s particularly scared but his mother used to tell him stories about how to respect the things that can’t be explained.

“Scared, Hux?” Kylo smirks and bends down a little to enter the tent.

“Hello.” You welcome your visitors. A tall dark-haired man and a ginger pale man. They’re both wearing all black and their eyes travel everywhere inside your tent, trying to recognize the things you have around.

“Where’s the relic?” Kylo barks at you and Hux rolls his eyes at how stupid he can be.

But you don’t seem affected by him and instead of answering you sit down and say, “Do you want me to read you the cards?”

“Listen, Ms. (Y/N),” Hux tries to be polite. “We’re not here for your, er… services. We were informed that you have information about a relic we’re looking for.”

“Sit down, boys.” You put a bunch of cards on the table and both men are intrigued by you. You’re not intimidated by them, you even called them “boys” as if you held more power than him.

“We won’t hurt you,” Hux sits down and Kylo does the same. “We just want you to tell us where it is.”

“Mmm,” you murmur as you observe the card in your hand. “Interesting. Very interesting.”

Hux, captivated by you and your odd manners, can’t help but ask:

“What? What do you see?”

Kylo stares at him as if he was asking if he’s serious. But Hux ignores it, forgetting for a moment about the reason why they came.

“You,” you glance at Hux. “You want something that you can’t have. You believe by having this you’ll be completely happy.”

 _“Being Supreme Leader,”_  Hux thinks and then scolds himself because Kylo is next to him and he might read his thoughts.

“And you,” you turn to look at Kylo. “You have everything you thought you needed to be happy. But you aren’t.”

Kylo clenches his fists and then stands up abruptly, making the chair fall. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, crazy gypsy woman.”

“Ren,” Hux warns him. He’s not stupid enough to offend a gypsy.

“This is bantha shit” Kylo curses. “We’re wasting our time!”

“Always with your childish tantrums. I’ve had enough,” Hux snaps at him.

And as they argue raising their voices and insults, you watch entertained the fight. It’s only when you laugh that they react and both of them look at you.

 **“You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream.”**  You get up and walk to the exit, and before you get out, you turn back and in a mysterious way, you say, “Are you coming or not? We have a relic to find.”


	2. “I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead.”

Kylo beams as he sees you dancing around the bedroom on a baggy t-shirt and underwear. You have your hair wet and there are clothes scattered on the bed. You’re getting ready to go out.

He recognizes the song as some cheesy pop song that he used to tease for. Then, he feels a hand posing on his shoulder.

“It’s time to go, kid,” Luke tells him from behind. “It’s been a long time and she’s happy now.”

 **“I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead,”**  Kylo says bitterly as his eyes dance along with you.

His uncle is right about it’s been a long time since he died. But he finds himself unable to abandon this life completely and leave you alone.

So for the past years, he has been following you around, making sure you were alright. At first, it was hard, seeing you devasted by his sudden death but you got better and learned how to carry his memory without crying.

“You need to let go. Let her do her life,” Luke speaks at him in a tender way. “What are you going to do when she meets someone?”

Kylo’s gaze hardens at the sudden thought and even though he’s a Force ghost, he feels a pain on his chest. Damned the day where he was killed in battle.

“Just one more moment.” He sits down on the floor and keeps watching you. Meanwhile, Luke shakes his head and decides to leave his nephew alone.

“I’ll wait for you,” he whispers you, even though you can’t hear him. “I’ll wait for you right here until we can leave this life together.”


	3. “If you’re hiding her, you will lose your heads.”

Kylo ren walks with loudly steps through the base. Resistance soldiers get on his way but using the Force, he knocks them out like flies.

He doesn’t even look back to see if his stormtrooper squad is following him. He doesn’t care. He has one thing on mind and nothing else.

When finally arrives at the main room, he finds face to face with the famous Commander Dameron.

Kylo gets rid of his cape in a dramatic way and stomps on the ground, turning on his lightsaber.

“Where is she?” he spats out. His eyes full of rage and determination.

But Dameron isn’t backing out. This is not the first encounter with him. “I don’t know what you’re talking, man.”

Anger boils in Kylo’s anger at they relaxed way Dameron pretends to talk. With his jaw trembling from rage, he roars:

**“If you’re hiding her, you will lose your heads!”**

Everyone in the room, including the stormtroopers, freeze on their spot. Kylo’s voice is so powerful is the effect it has on them.

Dameron stares at him, pounder on his threat. Kylo holds his gaze and it’s like a competition stare, that no one dares to interrupt.

And then, finally, Dameron talks through his commlink. “Bring her.”

But Kylo doesn’t allow himself to relax. Not until he sees you’re alright.

From a door at the back, you enter the room. You walk slowly as your big belly doesn’t allow you to go faster. You’re only five months pregnant but when you’re carrying triplets everything takes more effort.

Kylo’s gaze softens at your appearance and he faintly smiles as he sees you walking like a penguin.

“My love,” he runs at your side. “You’re alright.” His hand brushes your belly and he feels the Force signature of the triplets.

“They didn’t hurt me, I just wanna go home.”

He takes a quick glance at Dameron and he’s staring him like daring him to do something. The only reason he let you free was that he knew he’d lose against Kylo’s rage.

“I know next time you’ll be smarter than this, Commander.” Kylo’s words full of sarcasm. Not waiting for an answer, he throws an arm over your shoulder and walks out of this scum base.


	4. “This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared!”

You’re still in the hallway but you can hear Adam’s groans.

“Fuck, Carol! It doesn’t go that way,” he yells.

“Hey,” you open the door and find Adam on a fancy suit with his sister trying to put the bow tie right. “How’s the groom?”

“Insufferable.” Carol rolls her eyes.

You snicker at how these two siblings relationship and then you see Adam staring deeply at you.

“Hey, Adam,” you say.

“Hey,” he greets you back, his eyes scrutinizing you.

“Do you like my dress?” You’re wearing a strapless long blue dress, very proper for Adam’s wedding.

“Yeah,” he replies distracted.

“I’ll help you with your bow tie.”

You walk at him but then his sister interrupts.

“He doesn’t listen to me!”

You can see annoyance all over Adam’s face and Carol keeps rambling about how stubborn he is. Wanting to stop this madness, you take a gulp of air and exclaim:

**“This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared!”**

Carol startles at your words and you leave no place for arguments. Grumbling something under her breath, she leaves.

“Thank you, she was driving me fucking crazy,” Adam tells you.

“It’s my duty as your best man. Or maid of honor? Whatever.” Even with your high heels on, you have to stand on your tiptoes to fix his bow tie.

“There it is. A handsome groom.” You step back to make sure everything is in place.

Adam snorts and thanks you for all the help.

“So, are you ready?” you ask him.

“As ready as I can be,” he sighs.

That’s not a good sign, you think but decide to keep it to yourself. Adam is getting married to Hannah and the main reason, even if they deny it, it’s because she’s pregnant.

“Well, we better get going or we’ll arrive late.” You take a step to the door but he grabs your arms stopping you.

“Is everything alright between the two of us?” His brown irises bury in you and you feel a wave of arousal.

“Yes, Adam, of course. It’s all forgotten,” you assure him. “Enjoy your day, okay?”

You walk out through the door, leaving a defeated Adam on his wedding clothes. One night before Hannah told him she was pregnant, he went to your house and told you he was in love you. The two of you celebrated that night, thinking it was the beginning of a new life. How wrong you were.

If you only knew how bad he’s wishing that you do something to stop this wedding, anything. Tell him to run away with you, make a scene at the ceremony. Fuck, he doesn’t care.

But you’re so selfless that you’re here with him on his wedding way, on that beautiful blue dress. Willing to help him, to be his friend. Friends, what a stupid word.


	5. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

Your chest pants heavily as you’re tied from hands and legs to the chair. You’re in the middle of a dark room, illuminated only by red and black candles. Around you, there’s a pentagram made from blood. Your blood.

But this is not a sacrifice. No matter how you wish they kill you and end with this, the reason you’re tied in this chair is completely different.

Around you, forming a circle, are the Knights of Ren. With their faces covered by black masks and his bodies hidden behind heavy robes.

“My queen,” Kylo bows at you and unlike his knights, his face is exposed. So as his fangs when he speaks. “You’re finally with me.”

“Please, don’t,” you sob uncontrollably. The night you met Kylo you were just helping a stranger, telling him where the street he was looking for was. You could never imagine he’d get infatuated for you.

“There’s no need to be scared,” he tries to console you. He gets up from the floor and brushes one finger along your neck. Where your wound is.

You flinch away in pain and in disgust that he’s touching you. Minutes ago, he bite you in the neck, taking a big amount of your blood. There’s a trail of red liquid drying down your neck.

Dizzy because of the lack of blood, you feel disoriented and like you’re about to throw up. You want to stay alert but it’s like your mind is shutting down.

Kylo kneels again and takes something out of his pocket. The light of the candles reflects on the stone the ring he’s holding has.

 **“With this ring, I ask you to be mine,”**  he says and forces the ring on your finger. It feels tight and heavy.

“No! Never!” you mewl. But he ignores your answer and pinches his wrist with his nail, drawing a trail of blood down his arm.

“Here, my queen. Drink from my blood and we’ll be forever one.” He puts his wrist against your mouth and your grip your lips, knowing that if you taste his blood it’d be the end.

But he’s stronger than you and you’re tied. He squeezes your jaw with his other hand and makes your mouth to open.

A metallic taste invades your mouth and you cough, choking on Kylo’s blood. But he keeps pouring the liquid making you drink it.

Once he’s satisfied, he steps back and admires your face covered in blood. You’ll be the most gorgeous vampire, he thinks.

You feel like passing out, your eyelids feel heavy so as your head. The last thing you see before fainting is Kylo’s wicked grin.

“There,” he says intoxicated for your love. “I’ll be here when you wake up into your immortal life, my queen.”


	6. “I won’t slay anything. I don’t slay, so put it out of your mind.”

“(Y/N), open the door!” you friend Tasha scream whisper outside your hut.

“Did you come alone?” you ask her.

“Yes!”

You open the door, a little bit calmer knowing that your friend is alone. There’s no need for prying eyes.

“What happened?” Tasha enters your hut but she immediately steps back when she sees your bed.

“I found him,” you say and take a glance at the man who’s sleeping in your bed.

“Oh, God,” she gasps and approaches the bed with cautious steps. She pokes his ribs but he doesn’t react. He must be deeply asleep.

“He’s a vampire,” you gulp down nervously. “I think.”

“How do you know?”

“I saw his fangs. I found him near him, I think he’s injured from one arm.”

Tasha puts distance between the guy and her, but her eyes are still fixed on him. There’s has been some rumors around your village about a creature of the night that attacks people. But nothing has been proved yet.

“(Y/N),” Tasha speaks slowly. “You have to kill him.”

“What? No!”

“He’s the one attacking our village!”

“You don’t know that!” you argue.

“You have to get rid of the beast.” Tasha’s voice is louder, forgetting there’s a vampire in the room.

“He’s not a beast,” you exclaim offended.

“Well, he’s not a human. You know what you have to do.”

 **“I won’t slay anything. I don’t slay, so put it out of your mind.”**  You cross your arms and give her a contemptuous look.

“Fine. But I won’t stay here waiting to be murdered.” She storms out of your hut, slamming the door.

You sigh exhausted, it’s the middle of the night and you just had an argument with your friend. You worry that she might tell the other and they come to hurt him.

You take a sit on the kitchen table and watch him sleep. It’s dark, only the light of a few candles illuminate your small hut.

The vampire has dark hair and a handsome face, you think ashamed. And he’s huge! You barely were capable to drag him here.

You don’t want to sleep, determined to watch him, in case he tries anything. You’re not saying he’s evil but you can’t assume he’s good.

But as the night passes, your eyes close by themselves and your head hangs to the front, in an uncomfortable position.

The next morning, you wake up alarmed and your eyes frantically look for him. But the bed is empty. There are not a lot of places to hide inside your hut and besides the sun is up. That hurts him, right?

You notice a piece of paper on the table and grab it:

_(Y/N),_

_Thank you for helping me and letting me stay here last night. You could have killed me but decided to trust me. I can assure I haven’t hurt a single human on this village. I’d like to see you again if you don’t mind. If you accept, just leave your window open. I’ll take it as an invitation to come in._

_Kylo Ren._


	7. “I know that I am dead. It seems I still have some tears to shed.”

You stir on your bed and roll over. Your eyelids feel heavy but you can feel you’re fully awakening. You take a quick glance to the clock on your nightstand and it’s three am.

Then, you look at the sofa you have on the corner of your room and there’s someone sitting on it.

“Ben,” you sit on the bed. “We have talked about this. You can’t keep coming.” You turn to look at your husband but thankfully he’s asleep and snoring.

“I wanted to see you,” Ben responds and stays still on the sofa. His sad eyes remove something inside of you and you sigh.

“Let’s go downstairs, to the kitchen. I’ll make some tea.”

“I don’t drink tea,” he says but he’s already standing up.

“It’s not for you. It’s for me.”

As you walk through the hallway you peek your head inside your daughters’ bedroom, both of them sleeping with their stuffed animals.

“They’re very beautiful, (Y/N). Like you,” Ben says behind you.

“Always a player.” You shake your head in laughter.

♥♥♥

“I visited my parents.” Ben watches as you pour hot water on a cup.

“How did it went?” You sit on a stool, next to him.

“They look sad,” he sighs. “But resigned.”

“I’m sorry, Ben,” you whisper. Your hand slides closer to his on top of the kitchen counter. “But you’re…”

 **“I know that I am dead,”**  he interrupts you. “But… **It seems I still have some tears to shed.”**

Ben died almost twenty years ago when you and he were in high school. It was a car accident. Nobody’s fault. Just things that happen, sadly.  

And since it happened, he has been visiting you. Not every night, but very frequently. And it seems you’re the only one who can see him.

You can see the pain in his eyes, how devasted he looks. You’ve been telling him to leave when you’re the only one he has. For some reason, he can’t rest in peace but you want to give him some comfort.

“You’re as handsome as always.” You smile at him, trying to cheer him up.

And it works. Because his eyes light up and he gives you his famous smile.

“You were the coolest kid at school, remember? Even Hux wanted to hang out with you.”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “The only thing I liked about him was his cat.”

“Remember when we tried to kidnap her?” you chuckle. “Millie was her name, I think.”

“Millie!” he exclaims, remembering. “And remember that other time when we…”

And he keeps talking, recollecting the good old days. It doesn’t matter if it’s three am and tomorrow you have to wake up early to be a mom and a wife and go to work, because right now, you’re that teenager again, carefree about life, hanging out with her best friend.


	8. “I don’t think we survived that crash.”

Adam smiles at you as his hand caresses your thigh.His other hand on the steering wheel and loud music playing on the radio.

You decided to make a road trip, traveling throughcities and towns, staying at crappy hotels and eating junk food. Tonight is thethird night of your trip and you feel high on dopamine at how perfecteverything is.

You and Adam have been dating for almost a year andthinking about living together. He has been getting more gigs as an actor andhe has told you how you’ve healed his heart after too many toxicrelationships. 

He returns his eyes on the road and in less thanone second you see a pair of bright eyes approaching your car.

“Adam, look out!” you scream but then everythingturns out black.

♥♥♥

“Adam?” You realize you’re standing in the middleof the road, with no memory of how you get here.

“I’m here.” He stands at your side and grabs yourhand.

“What happened?” You see your car at the distance,smoke getting out of it.

He doesn’t answer and instead walks forward. Hepulls you by the hand and you follow him.

“No,” you gasp and fall down on the floor. “No,no.”

Inside the car, you see your body and Adam’s.There’s a trail of blood falling down your face and Adam’s back is bent in aweird angle.

“Adam,” you call him desperately and tug his pants.“What’s happening?”

“I don’t think we survived that crash.” His voiceshakes as he can’t stop looking at himself. He looks down at you and helps youto get up. “It’s gonna be okay, kid.”

“I’m scared,” you sob and hug him, closing youreyes. Everything feels normal, like when you were alive.

“We’re in this together.” He tightly wraps his armsaround you. “We’ll be okay.”

Death isn’t how you imagined at all. But at least,you have Adam by your side. And not even death will do you apart.


	9. “It’s not heaven he’s from! It’s straight from the stinking flames of hell!”

“Hey, guys,” you arrive at the table where your friends at and give each one a hug. “How are you?”

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Sarah asks.

“Uh, he’s going to be late. He’s shooting a movie,” you say proudly. You didn’t notice the mocking tone Sarah used.

“Oh, right, because he’s an actor,” Lorna snorts.

This time you notice her tone of voice.

“Yeah, he is. Do you have a problem with that?”

“(Y/N)”, Sarah sighs and looks at you as if she pity you. “We need to talk about your boyfriend.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Adam?”

“Everything!” Lorna exclaims.

“Excuse me?” You don’t pretend to be kind or polite. Not when they’re talking about Adam.

“Listen, sweetie,” Sarah puts her hand on top of yours. “We only say this because we love you. But Adam is a loser. What are you doing with him?”

“Wow,” you push away Sarah’s hand and get up. “I thought you were my friends. And what do you know about Adam? You’ve only seen him one time. He is not a loser!”

“We only needed one time to see he was…” Lorna mumbles but you hear her.

You’re in shock, unable to believe these are your friends. You’ve never been happier than with him.

“You’re in love,” Sarah says. There it is, the pity look again.”You think he’s an angel that came down from heaven.”

 **“It’s not heaven he’s from! It’s straight from the stinking flames of hell!”**  you explode in anger, not seeing that Adam is behind you. He just arrived but he heard you. “And I love him! So the shut the fuck up.”

Stinking flames of hell, he thinks. Well, he’ll take it as a compliment, especially because you admited out loud you’re in love.

“Hey, kid,” he says and you turn around in panic. You just said he came from hell and that you love him.

“Adam…”

“Ready to go?” He offers you his hand while your friends avoid looking at you. And you don’t bother to look at them.

“Ready.” You smile and take his hand.

Right before you leave, Adam tells your friends, “Eat a dick, both of you.”


	10. “I was a bride. My dreams were taken from me.”

“Are you sure this works?” Brent, a friend of Jimmy and Clyde from high school asks.

“It has to be,” Jimmy mumbles as he sets the board on the table.

It’s Halloween night and thinking they’re too big to go trick and treat, the Logan brothers and his friend decided to come to an abandoned house to play with the Ouija.

It wasn’t very hard to get one, basically, in every supermarket, they sell one on the toy section.

When it’s all ready, the three boys sit on the floor and put a finger on the glass that would serve as the connection.

Clyde has a bad feeling about this, but what can he do? His brother somehow convinced him to come and now he’s here, feeling something will attack him from behind at any moment.

“It’s Halloween, Clyde, cheer up,” Jimmy tells him and Clyde pretends to smile. That’s exactly why they shouldn’t be here doing this on this night.

♥♥♥

“This is bullshit, dude,” Brent says and takes his hand off the glass.

After an hour of trying to contact with any spirit, the glass on the Ouija board hasn’t moved an inch.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Jimmy scratches his head confused.

“Can we go now?” Clyde asks.

“What’s the matter, Logan, you’re scared?” Brent teases him.

Clyde is about to defend himself but then the finger he has on the glass burn as if the crystal was made of boiling water. And Jimmy feels the same because he complains and puts it away.

“What? What happened?” Brent asks.

And then the glass starts moving, spinning around the board. Jimmy and Brent’s eyes go wide in shock and they run away as fast as they can. But Clyde is only able to step back a little, his body has gone stiff, unable to move.

He shivers as a cold airflow passes through his body and when he looks up, he sees at the window a figure dressed in white.

He gulps down and with the little voice left in him, he says, “H-hello?”

You turn at where the voice came and find a scary boy on the floor looking at you. You’re wearing a wedding dress, veil included and you approach him. Not too much, because you see he’s scared.

“Hello,” you say in a sweet voice and Clyde’s eyes open wide in surprise. Whatever you are, you have a really nice voice.

“What are you?” He doesn’t dare to move or do anything.

“I was a bride. My dreams were taken from me.” You lower your gaze in sadness and Clyde sees a crystalline tear sliding down your cheek.

Not sure why, he mumbles, “I can marry you.”

You lift your face and look at him, your mouth curves into a smile. “Thank you, but I don’t think you’d like to be married to a dead girl. Besides, you’re too young.”

Clyde’s mouth twists to a side and he’s not sure what else to say. He’s surprised that even though you’re dead, you’re really beautiful. With your elegant wedding dress, your hair falling down into curls and the veil like a halo above your head. You were a gorgeous bride in life, for sure.

“Now go,” you interrupt his thoughts. “And tell your friends to stop messing with the spirits. This time it was me but next time who knows.”

Clyde only nods and gets up slowly, without taking his eyes off of you. You return to the window and look outside, ignoring him.

♥♥♥

Eleven years later

It’s a quiet night at the Duck Tape Bar. Most of the clients are at home with their kids ready to go out and trick and treat.

Clyde hears the door open and a girl in casual clothes enters. She walks straight to the bar and sits on a stool.

“Hello.”

He immediately recognizes your voice, because no matter how time has passed, he can’t forget that Halloween night. He stares at you in shock but not in fear. If he wasn’t scared eleven years ago when he was only a kid, he isn’t now.

“W-what? How?” Too many thoughts on his head make impossible to form coherent sentences.

“Halloween, the only night where spirits can come to Earth and pretend we’re alive again,” you say on a playful tone.

Clyde sees how real you look, no one would suspect you’re a ghost. And your face, you’re as beautiful as he remembers.

“Now, could you serve me a drink? It’s been centuries since the last time I drank something.”


	11. “I’ve spent so long in the darkness, I’d almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.”

“All the time it was real,” you sob and cover yourmouth with your hand so they don’t hear you.

“It was real, it was real,” you chant and grab yourhead. You walk in circles in your bedroom, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

You remember when you were a kid, you wentdownstairs, curious about what your dad kept there. And you found a beautifulmerman with his black tail and red scales, his dark long hair, and a scaracross his face.

You only saw him a second before your father camedown and dragged you out of there, telling you it was just your imagination.

He repeated it so many times you ended up believingit was all dream. A beautiful dream where a majestic merman looks at back you,with his deep chocolate eyes.

But tonight, after dinner, you heard your fathertalking on the phone and mentioning “the creature in the basement.”

He lied to you. And all this time he kept a seacreature captured and locked down on the basement.

You make sure your parents are asleep and godownstairs to the basement, your heart is beating fast as you’re not sure whatyou’re going to find.

You freeze for a moment as you see the bright tailbut then you realized that the merman is basically locked up in a cage made ofglass, with no space to move or swim.

You run at his side and lift the lid of the cage.He immediately straightens up and you step back in fear. From close, he looks…powerful, dangerous.

“I’m (Y/N),” you whisper.

He narrows his eyes and for a moment you think he’sgoing to hurt you but then he speaks:

“I know. I remember you as the little girl who camedown here.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kylo,” he says. His tail splashing water out ofthe cage.

“How long he has kept you here?” You feel ashamedby your father’s actions. No creature should suffer this.

“Many years, (Y/N).” His irises expand and youshiver at how angry he turned.

“I’m gonna get you out of here.” You stand up andlook around the room, looking for something that helps you get Kylo out ofhere. And the solution is the wheelbarrow that’s on a corner. It’s not very bigbut for a short trip, it should be good.

“I need you to trust me,” you put the wheelbarrownext to the cage and grab Kylo by the shoulders.

He cooperates and in a short time, he’s lying onthe wheelbarrow. His arms and tail sticking out of the wheelbarrow.

You’re already panting when you arrive at thestairs and realize you’re going to have to drag him upstairs and then come backfor the wheelbarrow.

“Hurry,” he grinds his teeth. “I can’t be outsidethe water for too long.”

“I know,” you huff and pull him up. You knew he wasgoing to be heavy by seeing his size but not this heavy.

Once Kylo is upstairs and in the wheelbarrow, thetrip goes smoother. You manage to get out of the house without waking yourparents up and the beach is only feet away.

“I need to drag you again, sorry.” The wheelbarrowgets stuck in the sand and you can’t move forward anymore.

“We’re almost there. You can do it.” Kylo can smellthe breeze of the ocean and it’s like his senses awake after a long sleep.

You drag him by the shoulders as you did on thestairs and walk to the sea. You submerge in the water until your both Kylo andyou are covered completely by it.

Your heart takes a leap of joy when you see Kylo swimming so happily and doing spins. You could even swear his tail shines more.How could you parent be so cruel and held him prisoner for so many years?

He swims at your direction and once he’s at yourside, he says, “I’ve spent so longin the darkness, I’d almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.”

“It is beautiful.” Tonight there’s a full moon andit reflects on the water.

“Thank you for what you did,” even his voice soundsmore melodious now that he’s in the water. “But I’m afraid we won’t see eachother again.”

“Why?” you murmur. You’re not your father and you just helped him. You don’t understand.

“I need to get away from here. Before your fatherfinds me again.”

You reflect his words and you suppose he’s right.He can’t take any risks and once your father realizes he’s gone, he’s going to be very mad.

“I understand,” you nod. “Don’t worry. It was very nice meeting you.”

“You’re a good human, (Y/N). I’m glad I met you too.” He brushes your cheek with his thumb and then, he swims away, getting lost in the sea.


	12. “I will go insane and I will take you with me!” &  “We could have a life, us two.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” you scream in fury as you try to get away from Adam.

“Fuck!” he curses. “Fuck. Fucking shit.” He pulls his hair in frustration and then hits the wall, not caring if he hurts his wrist.

Your fights are always like this. Intense, explosive. This time he was trying to force you to go out even though you told him your anxiety got worse and you couldn’t. He argued that you need to do things, even if you don’t want to, to get through them.

“I fucking hate you, you weirdo!” you spat at him and he looks at you like a bull about to lunge.

“Aaaaah!” In two long steps, he’s in front of you and he lifts you as you weight nothing to then crash you against the sofa. It didn’t hurt but he scared you.

“You’re insane!” You get up and run to hide in the bathroom.

 **“I will go insane and I will take you with me!”** he roars and follows you. Before you can close the door, he grabs it and you crumble down in the corner.

 **“We could have a life, us two,”**  you break down in tears. “But you had to ruin it.”

Adam’s mind gets clear from his anger and he realizes what he just did. He didn’t hit you, but pushing to the sofa wasn’t right. You’re terrified of him, hiding in the bathroom corner.

“No, no,” he kneels at your side and his arms envelop you. “I’m sorry, shit. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you like this?” you weep.

“I don’t know,” he grips you harder. “But I love you. I fucking love you, please, don’t leave me.”

There are again those words that work like magic in you every time he says them. No matter how shitty things get, you hold on to those words with all your strength. You want to believe him and you do, no matter how toxic he is. You know this relationship is ruining you but you find yourself incapable to walk away. You can’t imagine a day without seeing him, without his kisses, his hands.

You look up at him, eyelashes soaked with tears and say, “I love you too.”


	13. “What if it were agreed that "proper” meant wearing a codfish on your head?“

“I’m really glad you could join us,” your mother says after she puts his glass of wine back on the table. But she really doesn’t look happy. Or comfortable.

“And with your boyfriend,” your father adds and twists his mouth in disgust.

Typical of them. They say they’re dying to see their daughter and spend some quality time with her but as soon as you get together, they start judging you and making faces.

“It was nice meeting you.” Adam clears his throat, trying to be polite. Because you asked him to.

Under the table, you grab his hand and squeeze it, as a way to say “thank you.”

“But (Y/N), darling, why you insist on dressing like that? And your hair, why you dye it in those crazy colors?”

Oh, no. Here it comes. The time where they lecture you and disagree with every single thing in your life.

“Mom…” You remove uncomfortable in your seat, not wanting to make a scene in front of Adam. After all, he’s not responsible for your family’s problem.

But he sees how their comments affect you and even he promised he would be polite, he’s not going to sit there looking at how his girlfriend feels bad about herself.

“Well, what if it were agreed that “proper” meant wearing a codfish on your head? Uh?“ he says and your parents stare at him as if he was crazy. “Fuck what others say, or society or any of that bullshit.”

Your mom gasps at Adam’s words and your father blinks in shock. But you look at him and smile, glad that he’s defending you.

“He’s right, you know?” you say. “If you didn’t judge so much, I’d spend more time with you.”

Your parents look at each other and they don’t seem very happy but it seems they understand your point. They want the best for you and that’s why they do it, but maybe they could slow down a little.

“So,” your mother tries to laugh. “Tell us more about that hobby of yours.”

You frown. “Really?”

“Of course, sweetie. If it’s important to you, then it’s important for us,” your father assures you.

“Oh,” you look at Adam and he appears to be happy. “Well, yesterday I…”


	14. "I was just wondering, could you help me get out of here?”

General Hux walk through a random corridor of his ship when a noise at one walk, startles him.

He approaches the place where he thinks the noise came and then it happens again. It’s like a knock as if someone was on the other side.

“Hello?” he says, sure that he sounds crazy talking to walls.

“Hi!”

He hears your drowned voice from the other side.

“Could you help me?”

“What the…?” he murmurs and then looks for a way to open a wall. It’s only when he touches it that he notices a gate and opens it.

Inside of the wall, there’s you, bent down in a weird position. Probably because there’s little space.

“Officer…” Hux, scandalized that one of his officers are fooling around like this tries to scold you but he doesn’t know your name.

“Officer (L/N), sir.” You nervously laugh.  **“I was just wondering, could you help me get out of here?”**

“What in the name of the galaxy are you doing?”

“I can explain!” you exclaim and wiggle your body but you’re stuck. “I heard a cat meowing and I got worried that it was stuck here.”

“Millicent,” Hux whispers and panics. “Come, officer.” He helps you get out of the wall and you crawl until you’re free.

“To where?” You brush the dust out of your uniform.

“Follow me.”

♥♥♥

You arrive at Hux’s quarters and he quickly opens the door, not waiting for you to enter. But you follow him inside anyway.

On a sofa, there’s an orange cat lying comfortably.

“That’s the cat I heard!” you say. It must be, you don’t think there are many cats in this ship.

“Millicent,” he walks at her and pets her head. “I thought you were in trouble.”

Millie meows back at his owner and closes her eyes in satisfaction that he’s petting her.

“Uhm,” you approach them but you don’t dare to touch the cat. “She must be meowing near an air conduct and that’s why I thought she was trapped.”

“I appreciate your effort, officer,” Hux speaks at you and you straighten your back. “If Millie gets into real trouble, I know there’s someone in this ship willing to help her.”

“It was nothing, sir. Just my duty. I assume she’s an important member of the crew.”

“It is,” he nods and a hint of a smile appears on his lips. “Good night, officer.”

Good night, sir.”

As you walk to your quarters, you can’t help to think that you got stuck in a wall, found out Hux has a cat, visited his quarters and saw him almost smile. All in one day. A day you’re sure you won’t forget in a long time.


	15. “Please, there’s been a mistake. I’m not dead.”

Kylo wakes up and finds it weird you’re not at his side. Usually, he’s the first one to wake up and then puts gentle kisses all over you until you awake too.

But then he hears your voice singing a lullaby and he smiles. You must be with Grayson, cradling him so he goes back to sleep.

He jumps out of bed and still barefoot, he goes to the baby’s room. And there you are, with his son in your arms as you sing to him.

“Is he being grumpy?” he asks. But it’s like you ignore him, your whole attention to Grayson. “(Y/N)?”

You walk to the door where he’s standing and he’s about to move aside so you don’t crash against him but then the weirdest thing happen. You walk through him as if he was made of air.

His eyes go wide and shock and he tries to grab your back but his hands can’t grasp anything. No matter how many times he tries it.

“(Y/N)!” This time, he speaks louder. “Can you hear me? What’s going on?”

But you go around the bedroom, doing things, not listening to him. It’s like he doesn’ exist.

You put Grayson on the bed while you change your clothes and brush your hair. Once you’re ready, you lift Grayson and walk to the exit. With Kylo following you close.

At each second, Kylo gets more desperate. Unable to understand what’s going on, he only stays close to you, afraid that if he distracts, he’ll lose you.

But it’s not only you who can’t see him or hear him. Even though he’s shirtless, wearing only his pajama pants, all the officers and stormtroopers that pass by don’t make a single expression at his look, meaning they can’t see him.

You arrive, with Grayson in your arms, at the main bridge.

“(Y/N), baby, please, make an effort and look at me,” he begs, almost screaming.

“Ren.” Hux arrives at your side and gives you derogatory look. For a moment, Kylo thinks he’s talking to him but then he sees Hux is looking at you.

“General,” you reply, with your head held high.

“That’s my girl,” Kylo thinks.

“I’m surprised you’re here… with your son,” Hux says.

“Well, I’m still a mother. And just because my husband is dead it doesn’ mean I’ll throw to the garbage all his hard work.” There’s sadness in your voice but also determination.

“Dead?” Kylo’s jaw goes slack. “What do you mean dead? (Y/N), what do you mean dead?”

But Hux and you ignore him, holding each other’s gaze as daring each other.

“Please, there’s been a mistake. I’m not dead!” His voice full of desperation. Everything spins around him and he closes his eyes, grabbing his head. “I’m not dead!”

“Kylo!” you say as you shake your husband trying to wake him up.

He snaps his eyes open and a big gulp of air enters his lungs, able to breathe again. “What happened?”

“You had a nightmare, I think.” You look at him a little worried because it’s not a common thing. Not even when things were really bad.

Kylo grabs his chest and says, “Maker, (Y/N), I dreamed I was dead but I was still here. No one could see me, not even you.”

“Oh, dummy,” you laugh. “What are you talking about? We’re all dead.”


	16. “You used to be much more… muchier. You’ve lost your muchness.”

“What if instead of trick or treat, we just go and trick?” Ben says to his brothers and you.

You’re six years old and as each Halloween night, you dress up and go out to trick and treat around the neighborhood. Only this time is the first occasion where your parents let you go alone. Kylo dressed up as a ghost, Ben as a zombie and you and Matt decided to do a couple costume by being Batgirl and Batman.

You frown, not understanding. “What are you talking about?”

“Who cares about the candies? Let’s play pranks in people.” A smirk on Ben’s face.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Matt mumbles.

“Yeah, let’s prank people.” Kylo supports his brother, always ready to cause a riot. Even if he’s just a kid.

You shake your head and cross your arms. “I won’t go.”

“Girls are always so boring,” Ben rolls his eyes. “Let’s go, Matt.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Kylo says.

Matt stays in his place, hesitant about what to do. He knows that praying pranks to people like throwing eggs at their houses is wrong but he doesn’t want to be called a chicken by his brothers.

He glances at you as if he was saying sorry and walks away with his brothers, leaving you alone at the side of the street.

From Ben and Kylo you expected it, but from your best friend Matt? You’re really upset about it. Worst Halloween ever.

♥♥♥

The next time your parents make a reunion with the triplet’s parents, you decide to ignore them. Ben and Kylo don’t mind, they never really care about being your friends but Matt seems in pain as you pretend he’s not there.

“Can I play with you?” he timidly asks.

You continue brushing your Barbie’s hair and without looking at him, you answer, “I’m playing with dolls. Boys don’t play like that.”

“I don’t mind.” He sits next to you and settles with watching you.

After a long silence, you decide to speak:

“You used to be much more… muchier. You’ve lost your muchness.”

“Uh?”

You give him an angry look and say, “You know what I’m talking about.”

And he does. The moment he walked away and went with his brothers, he regretted it, knowing it was a huge mistake.

“I’m sorry,” he looks down in distraught. “But I didn’t prank people. I went home before the first house.”

“You did?” You perk up your eyebrow, interested.

“Yeah, Ben and Kylo got a big punishment for throwing eggs at people but not me.”

Well, that changes the situation. He left you alone on Halloween but there’s always the next year. And he realized his mistake before it was too late.

“You did the right thing, like Batman.” You lean at him and kiss him on the nose.

Matt’s face goes completely red and he pushes his frames up anxiously.

“I’m done playing with this,” you put the Barbie on the floor and get up. “Let’s play something else.”

Matt takes your hand, overjoyed that he gained back his best friend.


	17. “I tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen.”

You’re so high in adrenaline and you feel you’re immortal like nothing can stop you. You move forward, slashing your enemies with your lightsaber. Drops of sweat falling down your face and you take off your helmet so you can see better.

“(Y/N), wait!” your master, Kylo Ren, screams at you. He’s at a short distance from you and like you, he’s fighting on the battle.

But you’re too concentrated on victory and glory that you don’t listen to him. Yes, the Resistance outnumbers you but you have the Dark side by your side.

“(Y/N) Ren!” he yells at you again.

There’s a wide grin plastered in your face as you see the look of terror your enemies have when you stab them with your lightsaber. Yes, you’re (Y/N), Knight of Ren, dark force user and today the First Order will win.

But for one Resistance scum you kill, they appear two more and soon they have you surrounded. Too focused on the guy in front of you, you don’t feel the other guy approaching you until it’s too late. He sinks a dagger on your back, reaching your heart.

You fall in your knees, unable to believe someone defeated you. Your body bents down by the pain and your face smashes against the ground.

“No!” Kylo roars and runs at where you are. Burning in rage, he murders all the scums surrounding you and soon the rest of the Knights of Ren take care of the other ones and go to your side.

Kylo sinks his knees on the ground and holds you, but there’s no trace of life in you. Your eyes are open but empty, looking at nothing.

“No!” A heartbreaking scream breaks through the air and he cradles you against his chest.

Not a single knight dares to say something but they’re all thinking the same: “I didn’t know Master Ren cared so much about us.”

But the truth is you were more than a knight for him. You were Kylo’s love for many years, although he never confessed his feelings for you.

 **“I tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen,”**  he sobs and holds your face. “I thought I had more time. I thought I could tell her what I feel.” Somehow, he feels responsible for your death. And now he won’t ever have the chance to tell you his feelings.

“Master Ren.” One knight puts his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “We must leave.”

Regaining some self-control, Kylo stands up with you in his arms and walks to his ship. He’s not going to let you go. Not again.


	18. “I, myself am strange and unusual.” & “So, I’ve come to you hoping you might understand what it’s like.”

You don’t remember when you fall asleep but when your mind awakes, still dozy, you notice your muscles are sore. Like if you slept in a bad position.

You open your eyes and it takes you three seconds to realize you’re not in your bedroom. You’re in what it seems a dark basement, the white light of the bulb at the roof hurt your eyes.

You half sit and see you’re lying on a dirty old mattress. When you try to get up, you see your leg chained to the wall.

“What?” You shake the chain, trying to get free but it’s impossible. “Help!”

You don’t want to panic but this doesn’t look good at all. You remember you fell asleep in your bed, alone and now you’re here.

“Help!” you scream.

You hear steps approaching the stairs and then a pair of legs on a pair of jeans. Next, there’s the whole body of the owner of those legs.

You squint and say, “Matt?”

“You’re awake,” he says like you weren’t tied on his basement.

Matt is on the same class you are. He was very timid, with no friends and feeling bad for him, you started talking to him. With time, you saw he was actually very sweet and nice.

“What’s going on? Why are you doing this?” You refuse to believe he did this to you. It must be a confusion.

Matt kneels at your side and his eyes look darker, they’re the same color but something has changed in them.

“(Y/N),” he caresses your hair. “I, myself am strange and unusual. So, I’ve come to you hoping you might understand what it’s like.”

“Matt, don’t do this, please,” you beg him in tears.

“Shhh…” He gets syringe out from his pocket and you gulp down in fear.

“What are you going to do with me?” you ask. But you’re not sure you want to know the answer.

“First, you’re staying here until I can trust you,” he stabs your arm with the syringe and immediately you feel your eyes closing and a dizziness. “And then, I have great plans for you and me, my girl.”

You want to say that he can’t call you like that but you’re already passing out.


End file.
